Saint Wroggi, The Blade Master
|image = |names = Saint Wroggi |titles = The Red Famine, Crimson King |species = Bird Wyvern |diff★☆ = ★★★★★★★ |size = Large |habitats = Nomadic |relations = Great Wroggi, Wroggi |elements = |ailments = |move = Blade Dance |weaknesses = |creator = Me and the boys}} Saint Wroggi, The Blade Master is an exceptional variant of Great Wroggi, a sword-wielding nomad followed by a battalion of about 6000 Wroggi. Physiology Saint Wroggi is a large Great Wroggi with a broken throat sac, its muscles are much tougher than the other Great Wroggis and it carries a sword around. Abilities The Blade Master possesses masterful control of his gigantic pack, most of whom are females, it can coordinate them to such a degree that they can erase a town from the maps overnight, during combat it will order his Wroggis to create circles of endless poison spitting around targets. Using its signature stolen sword, Saint Wroggi is able to attack foes relentlessly, using a combination of pouncing and slashing that rivals that of the most experienced hunters, its signature attack, the Blade Dance Guillotine, is known to have ended lives effortlessly. Materials Materials Equipment Great Sword Saint's Bastard *Attack: 310(325 Upgraded) *Sharpness: Purple *Special: 20 Thunder Damage, 10 Poison Damage Long Sword Saint's Kiss *Attack: 310(325 Upgraded) *Sharpness: White *Special: 20 Thunder Damage, 10 Poison Damage Sword and Shield Deadly Saint *Attack: 310(325 Upgraded) *Sharpness: White *Special: 20 Thunder Damage, 10 Poison Damage Dual Blades Night Saints *Attack: 310(325 Upgraded) *Sharpness: Purple *Special: 20 Thunder Damage, 10 Poison Damage Hammer Holy Pounder *Attack: 310(325 Upgraded) *Sharpness: Purple *Special: 20 Thunder Damage, 10 Poison Damage Hunting Horn Ecclesial Chorus *Attack: 300(315 Upgraded) *Sharpness: Purple *Special: 20 Thunder Damage, 10 Poison Damage *Notes: Lance Saint Thrust *Attack: 310(325 Upgraded) *Sharpness: Purple *Special: 20 Thunder Damage, 10 Poison Damage Gunlance Holy Absolution *Attack: 310(325 Upgraded) *Sharpness: Purple *Special: 20 Thunder Damage, 10 Poison Damage *Shelling: Wide 5 Switch Axe Beheaded Saint *Attack: 310(325 Upgraded) *Sharpness: Purple *Special: 20 Thunder Damage, 10 Poison Damage *Phial: Dragon Phial Light Bowgun Dead Saint *Attack: 320(335 Upgraded) *Ammo: Thunder All Lv, Poison All Lv, misc *Special: Thunder Rapid Fire *Reload Time: Fast Heavy Bowgun Holy Vindication *Attack: 320(335 Upgraded) *Ammo: Thunder All Lv, Poison All Lv, misc *Special: Thunder Rapid Reload *Reload Time: Moderate-Slow Bow Saint Skystorm *Attack: 310(325 Upgraded) *Coating: Any *Special: 20 Thunder Damage, 10 Poison Damage *Charge: Lv1: Rapid Lvl 4 Lv2: PierceLvl 4 Lv3: Pierce Lvl 5 Armor *Defense: 820 *Fire Defense: 15 *Thunder Defense: 30 *Ice Defense: -5 *Water Defense: 0 *Dragon Defense: 5 *Earth Defense: 15 Skills *TBD Notes *The sword can be chipped, its tail can be severed and its legs can be damaged. *Saint Wroggi began as a normal Wroggi, that, after a series of unfortunate events, came into possession of a Long Sword, and learned how to use it while beheading the party that was hunting it, since then it has appeared all throughout the old world wreaking havoc. *Made by Yuki and the bois (Gury, Pandy, Kiran, Oni). =See Also= *''User:YukiHerz/YukiHerz's Monster List'' Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Variant Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Joke Monster Category:YukiHerz Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Poison Monster